A Deep Breath
by Moony1972
Summary: One shot about James having a panic attack. A bad panic attack. One that actually consists of panicking.


**A/N: This is written for the Tutshill Tornados. The main character is James, and the verb was 'to pick'. The prompts used are: I prefer my eggs sunny side up, creature, and You don't tell me to relax! Enjoy. It's not the best, but it was fun to write so yeah. Read and review please!**

A DEEP BREATH

"James, you need to calm down," Sirius said, in his best best-friend advisor voice.

"They kicked me out! Now Lily's in there probably screaming and I'm out here and I can't do anything!" James exclaimed. "I have to depend on the nurses!"

Sirius couldn't help but laugh. "You were freaking out too much. Seriously, mate, you have to take a deep breath. You were making Miss Lily nervous. And playing with her wand was not exactly something you would be rewarded for."

This did not make James all too happy. Outside the door, the two men heard Lily let out another scream.

"Lily!" James yelled, standing up to go run inside the room and 'save' his wife.

"Prongs!" Sirius pulled James back down. "You're not helping."

"How'm I supposed to sit out here, listening to her yell in pain?" he asked, looking in quite a bit of pain himself.

Sirius stared at James. "Okay, mate, let's go outside."

"What?"

"Come on."

Sirius dragged James outside.

-oOo-

James was now sitting on the bench outside St. Mungos with Sirius in absolute silence.

"I am _so_ bored," Sirius said.

"How, in Merlin's name, are you bored, Padfoot? This is a serious dilemma!" Needless to say, James was near hysterics.

Sirius did his best to not look amused.

"Why don't we go eat?"

"_Eat_? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Hey, I'm trying to direct your attention away from what it's focused on right now. I'm being a good friend," Sirius said solemnly.

James had no words to describe his exasperation with Sirius.

"I'll tell you what. Let's go to the breakfast house. I'd like an orange juice and some eggs."

"_Sirius_," James said sternly. "I am not leaving Lily alone here to suffer!"

"Hmm...I prefer my eggs sunny side up. What about you?"

"_Sirius_!"

"I often like to have a piece of toast alongside my eggs."

"_SIRIUS_!" James exclaimed, snapping Sirius out of his reverie. "Not helping."

"Woah, someone's touchy," Sirius said good naturedly. "Honestly, when Lily has another baby, don't get yourself kicked out of the room."

"I was worried, so sue me," James said, rolling his eyes.

The two went back to sitting in silence.

James wasn't sure what to expect. He knew that he was going to get to see an adorable baby...but what was he going to do after? All what would change was that there would be a mini person in the family. He had no idea what to do with the boy. And something was telling him that Sirius would have no idea either.

Sirius looked down at his watch responsibly. "Okay, Prongs, Lily should be done now. Let's go."

James' eyes filled with panic.

"Prongs? Are you all right?" Sirius chuckled. "You have to calm down, or they're not gonna be happy. Seriously."

James nodded and stood up carefully.

"It's okay, you can do this. You've got to feel confident...blimey, I never thought I'd have to say that."

"Shut up, this isn't funny," James snapped.

-oOo-

"It's a boy!" the nurse said, grinning insanely as she held it up to Lily's face.

"He's _amazing_," Lily cooed, taking the boy into her arms. "Hey, James! Come here!"

James cleared his throat and turned to Sirius, who rolled his eyes and stood up. James walked over to the foot of the bed, Sirius right by his side.

"Wait..._that_'s the baby?" Sirius asked incredulously.

James was a lot better at hiding his disappointment. "He looks a little different than I thought it would. You sure this is the right one?"

"Reminds me of something Kreacher might give birth to," Sirius said, louder than he meant to.

Lily glared. "Hey! This is part of James and I, not some creature!"

"Hey, Mr Black?" the nurse asked. "Mind staying back a bit, you're becoming a distraction."

"Wow," Sirius muttered bitterly. "This cannot be a normal nurse. No one kicks out the godfather."

James watched Sirius leave the room.

"Hey, hey, James, look!" Lily said, looking way to excited to be sane, in James' opinion.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm looking at him...the, er..."

"Little bundle of joy!" Lily said helpfully.

"Yeah, bundle of joy," James said.

"If I'm not mistaken, you don't exactly sound too pleased to see the baby. Are you all right? I mean, I'm sorry they kicked you out, but watching you have a panic attack wasn't exactly relaxing..."

"No, it's fine, Lily. I was just worried about you, that's all. But, you're good, so, uh..." James trailed off.

"Seriously, are you okay?" Lily asked a second time.

"No, I'm er, fine...okay, I thought the baby would look a little more like you or me, you know..."

Lily's light laughter rang amongst the room. "He's going to look just like you, James, really! Babies all look like this when they're born!"

James chuckled in relief. "Thank Merlin! I don't know what I'd do with this pink, er, bundle of joy..."

"I take it I was too hopeful to think you'd open some of the baby books I bought?"

"They were all Muggle stuff!" James said, as if that was a proper excuse.

Lily swatted James' head fondly. "Here, your turn to hold him."

"Wait, what?!"

"James, relax! It's easy."

"You don't tell me to relax!" James exclaimed, his eyes widened with terror.

"He won't bite! Just hold him. He's your kid."

James grimaced and stared at the baby, who stared right back at him. It was quite a task, to ask him to hold a live baby. He got Quaffles, but a baby seemed all the more complicated. He couldn't help but feel his hands start to sweat. What if he dropped the baby? Lily would never forgive him...and nor would he. There was just too much pressure.

"James..."

"Okay, okay, I got it. I can do this," James said.

Lily handed the baby to James.

"Not too tight, you got this," Lily said softly.

James sat very still. "I like this pink creature," he said at last.

Lily laughed. "I'm sure you do."

James paused and stared at the baby. "Harry Potter?"

Lily looked surprised. "I like it. Nice ring. Harry _James_ Potter work better?"

James grinned. "I love it."

"Harry James Potter."

"Harry James Potter."

"It's cute."

"Yeah," James whispered. "I feel a bond with Harry already."

"That's definitely a good sign."

James held Harry closer to himself, humming softly. Lily joined in. He had never been happier...or more relaxed. Nothing could come in the way of their happiness now.

THE END


End file.
